thefallenlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Soul type
Soul Types The following are the abilities that make the Redeemed feared and respected as mage kings. No normal human will have the suite of abilities that being one of these soul types grant. In theory a human could learn one of these but it would take longer than a human lifetime (so a Fallen Man, an immortal tainted human mage from the fallen monster encyclopedia, might have learned something here). The Redeemed can change what soul type they are at the Church but you will lose all spells that your soul knows. Each soul type carries 2 active abilities and 1 passive ability. 1. The Favored Soul ''' Active Ability 1: Ebb and Flow. Costs 1 life. You can average the variables in a spell or spell effect, and double potential maximum of a statistic into a die. For example imagine a fireball that does 1d6 damage (a variable value) and always travels 10 ft (a static value). The Favored Soul can choose to force the fireball to deal 3 damage (the average of the 1d6), and/or he could force the fireball's travel distance to become 1d20 (doubling a static number and transforming it into a die). Doing both at once would cost 2 life because that would be 2 uses of the power. Active Ability 2: Spell Lock. Costs 5 life. When you equip a spell onto a body you can choose to roll every die dependant (variable) part inside of a spell and keep any results of your choosing as static values. For example imagine a fireball that does 1d6 damage (a variable value) and always travels 10 ft (a static value). When you equip the spell and you use Spell Lock you can immediately to roll a 1d6 and let's say you roll a 4. From then on (while equipped onto that body) that spell's damage will always be a static value of 4. That '''also means that it then applies to Ebb and Flow's doubling of static values, so you could then spend 1 life later on during casting and have the fireball deal 1d8 damage (a doubling of the static 4 into a die) for a net benefit. Passive: Fate Weave. Any time that you have to spend mana to do something (not just spells) you can reduce the cost by 10%-50% (determined by a die roll) but you must roll a chaos variable that affects the outcome of what you are spending mana on. 2. The Savant Active Ability 1: Arcane Command. Costs 1 life. You can place a condition for a glyph to activate. Choose 1 per use of Arcane Command: If Broken, If Touched, If Moved, If Specific Word is Heard by Glyph, If Struck by Attack, If Set Amount of Time Has Passed. (Glyphs are described in the passive) Active Ability 2: Blood Sign. Costs 5 life. While filling a glyph with mana, you can refill your mana pool. That helps you add more mana to the glyph or make greater use of a charge algorithm spell (Good for those with small mana pools). Blood Sign costs double life each time it is used consecutively (5 for first use, 10 for second, 20 for third etc). Passive: Glyph Craft. You can create a glyph of any spell or spell effect and imbue magic into any glyph on a solid surface that you occupy. You don't have to be touching the surface or standing on it, just occupying it. For example if you are a large creature you occupy more space so you have more options to place the glyph. Any solid surface means you cannot put it on liquid or gas, but you could place it on your skin or on the page of a book. A Note on Glyphs: A glyph is a magic symbol that is filled with a spell effect and mana. The Savant is not the only thing that can create a glyph (most magical beasts use glyph casting). They are dispellable by sunlight and they gain a resistance to dispell based on how much mana was inside of them. In order for a glyph to be created it must meet all requirements for the spell to be cast, but once it exists it can be triggered as an at-will ability by the creator. Targetting parameters of a glyph are required to be met for it to be activated. If a glyph is triggered but there are no applicable targets the glyph is consumed and the spell effect fails. The creator of a glyph is always aware of the glyphs they have created and if they are still in existence but is not granted any special knowledge of exactly where they are or what distance they are from you. 3. The Natural Active Ability 1: Innate Spell. 1 Life. You can imbue a copy of an equipped spell or spell effect to your leg, chest, arm, back or head. The copied spell mana's cost combined cannot go over the body's natural maximum mana. Spells imbued cost no mana to cast. If the body part is destroyed or removed you lose access to the spell that was in it. Once the spell has been copied you can change the original spell (unequip it or otherwise remove it) without losing the imbued Innate Spell copy. Active Ability 2: Hex Factor. 5 Life. You can assign one equipped spell or spell effect to a skill. For as long as that spell is equipped it is the only spell usable with Hex Factor. When the skill is rolled the spell may be cast for it's mana cost discounted by an amount based on sync %. The spell may use the primary target(s) of the skill instead of its normal targets. The skill then takes a cumulative D20 negative modifer. If the negative modifier is greater than the skills dice modifier you lose 10% sync and the Hex Factor ends. You can spend the spell's mana cost to reset the negative modifier. Passive: Attunement. When you enter a body for the first time you gain 2d10 sync. The cost for entering a body is reduced by 1/2 your sync with the body, rounded down. 4. The Genius Active Ability 1: Magic Circle. Costs 1 Life. You create a magic circle by spending 1 mana per 1ft diameter of the circle. The circle lasts for 2 rounds and lasts and additional 2 rounds per extra life spent. While you are inside no spells can enter or leave the circle, and you can draw upon the mana of the circle to freecast any spells you know with a mana cost up to the mana spent on making the circle. When the magic circle is created it appears surrounding you wherever you'd like. Active Ability 2: Soul Infuse. Costs 5 Life. You can infuse some of your life into a spell or spell effect to give it a single sentence command as it is being cast. The spell is granted a copy of your stats (at the time of casting) for the purposes of fulfilling the command and can animate the spell to varying effect. Targetting parameters still apply to the spell at the time the spell executes its effect. Passive: Sight of Magi. You can sense and interact more directly with magic. This allows you to cast spells into already existing spells and combine them into a gestault effect. The effects of the magicks combined take the higer value for parts that are similar and adding the parts that are different. If you were to cast a spell that was made up of 3 salt and 1 fire runes into a spell that was already made up of 1 salt and 1 water rune (salt being the primary effect), you would end up with a 3 salt + 1 fire + 1 water spell effect.